


The Kings Pen and their boy

by LanceyLance963



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Eggsy gets fucked~, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In more ways than one, I’ll forget the tags I need, I’ll put warnings in the summary, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLance963/pseuds/LanceyLance963
Summary: Basically, Tattoo! Kingsman falls in love with the cute little Egg who works in the Bakery across the street.Fluff Galore!!For the record, I don’t know how James, Percival, or Bors look so I will be describing them solely on other fanfics I’ve read about them.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy packed the last of his pastries into his box and sealed it. He hummed as he locked up the shop, lights off and walked across the street.

The King’s Pen was a tattoo shop that has been opened basically since Eggsy was born, a shop that prides itself on its strict rules and masterful art.

Eggsy had opened his pastry shop- Unwin’s treats- a few months ago, finally creating a place away from Dean for his sister and mum to go.

The shop was quiet since it was a Monday night. He opened the door to the old grandfather clock door bell. 

A clean-shaven man in his forties with jet black hair looked up from the desk and smiled. His eyes were a gentle green color that sparkled with a hidden mischief.

Fuck, he was kinda hot.

“Hello! Are you here with an appointment?”

“Er, n-no, I...I just opened the pastry stop across the street and I thought I’d bring some over ta say hi.”

Eggsy explained, his cheeks heating up.

“That sounds heavenly! I’ll bring it back to the boys, they’ve been working on their clients for a good part of the day.”

He took the box from Eggsy and held out his hand.

“I’m James!”

“Eggsy.”

James chuckled at that.

“Nickname from my dad. Cant shake it if I tried, so I might as well go with it.”

Eggsy handed it him and thanked him before walking back outside to his car.


	2. Bors and Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I described Bors as best as I could when I literally have never seen him before so go way on meeeee-

Eggsy hummed as he loaded the glass case with a new set of scones and pastries when a customer came in.

“Good afternoon!”

The man looked about his early fifties, wearing a white button up that was rolled up to show arms covered in beautiful tattoos. He was bald, but damn if he didn’t manage to pull it off.

“Did ya bring those pastries over last night?”

Eggsy shivered at the thick brogue the stranger spoke in.

“Y-Yes sir, were they alright?”

The man smiled.

“They were delicious. How much for a dozen?”

“If ya wait until I close, I’ll bring some over for free. I prefer to bake fresh ones everyday so I give away the extras.”

Eggsy explained. The man nodded.

“That would be great, thank ya. What did ya say yer name was?”

“Eggsy Unwin, sir. You?”

“Call me Merlin.”

They shook hands, and Eggsy swallowed thickly as his own hand was dwarfed by the steady palm it was closed in.

Eggsy fixed his hair as he walked over, eager to see James and Merlin. When he I opened the shop door, a muscular man about the same age as James looked over at Eggsy and grinned.

He had brown hair tied back from his face, showing off his strong jaw and cheekbones. He had a short, well trimmed beard and warm brown eyes.

“Hello darling. Can I help you?”

The man purred, and Eggsy blushed.

“I-I brought over some pastries! I’m the owner of the shop across the road a-and I brought some a few days ago.”

Eggsy explained. 

“Bors, don’t scare him off!”

James rounded the corner with a playful scowl and beamed at Eggsy.

“Good lad! He has those pastries Merlin asked for.”

“Really? I thought Merlin hated sweets?”

“I’m just as surprised as you are.”

Eggsy blinked as he was sat down in one of the comfy chairs.

“I c-cant stay long, I have to get home.” Eggsy explained.

Bors sighed.

“Alright, pretty thing. Will you come by later? Harry and Percical need to meet you.”

“S-sure.”

Eggsy stammered at the endearment and quickly exited the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, second chapter boyssss!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my lovelies~ 💛


	3. Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eggsy wished he met Percival under better circumstances.
> 
> ⚠️ Warnings for this chapter! ⚠️   
> Implied abuse, description of bruises and slight concussions, referenced alcohol abuse

Eggsy didn’t want to go to the shop. His head throbbed from where Dean slammed it against the frame of his bedroom door last night, a swollen lump on the left side of his skull. His forearm had a ring of bruises, and his eye was bruised.

He covered his eye the best he could with the makeup he bought for such an occasion, then took a few pain killers dry and went to work.

The shop was loud, wailing children and insistent phone calls and the loud hiss of the coffee machine. 

It pulsed and scraped against the inside of his brain, turning it into pulp that threatened to ooze out his ears.

He finally was able to close. He slumped against the counter and cradled his throbbing head with a groan.

The door opened. Eggsy blinked fuzzily as two men came in. One was James, and the other was an older, taller gentleman with auburn hair going grey with steel blue eyes. He, like James, was dressed in an immaculate crisp button up and black slacks, his oxfords polished to the point of gleaming.

James beamed at before frowning at his pained expression.

“Are you alright lad?” 

Eggsy nodded as he drowsily packed a bag of pastries.

“Y-Yeah, slipped down my apartment stairs and banged my noggin on the railing.”

James winced.

“Should you go to the doctor?”

Eggsy shrugged against his protesting shoulder.

“S’not that bad.”

He came around the counter, and suddenly the world was tipping over. He stumbled as his legs gave out.

The older gentleman caught him easily, easing him onto the ground as James fretted.

“James, calm down. Go call an ambulance.” The older man ordered. Eggsy’s eyes shut against the world’s spiral.

“Boy, I need you to keep your eyes open because you most likely have a concussion.”

Eggsy frowned and opened his eyes.

“Good boy. Can you remember your name, number, and year?

Eggsy listed the information before asking for his own name.

The man gave him a small smile.

“Percival, at your service.”

His eyes drifted shut again before the older man snapped his fingers.

“The world’s swimmin’. Fuck, I can’t go ta the hospital, not ‘nuff money-“

Eggsy slurred, his tongue leaden in his mouth.

“Don’t worry about the cost. It will just be a check up.” 

Percival promised as a paramedic came in, checking his pupils and the lump on his head.

“It’s not a concussion, but it’s a close thing. You’ll have to be more careful and try not to move to fast for the next few days. We can escort you home so you aren’t in any danger.”

The paramedic explained. Eggsy nodded and slowly sat up. 

Eggsy had them drop him off at his block, and made his way to his room. Dean was away on business, so his mother was passed out drunk and Daisy was asleep.

Eggsy slowly undressed and got into bed, finally going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I described Percival as I saw fit. Do with him what you will~
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my lovelies~💛


End file.
